Do Not Weep
by KittyCat809
Summary: Drabbles/Compilation of some cute Tadashi/Hiro moments. No slash, will be continuing this.
1. Gentle Autumn Rain

**Based on the poem, 'D****o Not Stand at My Grave and Weep****"****written in 1932 by****Mary Elizabeth Frye****. **

Hiro visited him as often as he could. Between college and being a part of the team, he had little time to spare, using most of that time for his inventions.

The first time he ever went there, it was fall and the ground was covered in leaves of many colors. His grave sat under a grand old tree, shining in the afternoon light.

The bright orange and red leaves that surrounded his headstone sent Hiro back in a recoil. The leaves, even though they were simply lying there, seemed to reflect the fire in his eyes, the image burned there since that night.

The burning fire,

burning the air,

burning the building,

burning Tadashi.

Burning,

burning,

burning.

Hiro stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling to his knees. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly and then opened them, letting the fire burn through the leaves lying dead on the ground.

Hiro moved forward to sit by the headstone, taking a deep breath. He gave a small smile, pulling the hat out from his backpack and holding it tightly in his hands.

"Hey there bro," his voice was scratchy. "How's it going?"

The rain began to fall gently as the boy sat with his brother on the cool autumn day.

/

**This is my first BH6 fic so don't judge too harshly. I'm working on posting more, so this will be drabbles as well as a continuation of this poem in different circumstances. Enjoy and have a lovely Tuesday!**


	2. Soft Stars that Shine

**Based on the poem, 'D****o Not Stand at My Grave and Weep****"****written in 1932 by****Mary Elizabeth Frye****. **

Hiro was up there again with Baymax. It seemed so peaceful. His thoughts drifted with the clouds. From the day at nerd school, to the robber they caught tonight, to Tadashi. The sights up here were just so raw and full of beauty. The moon was a fingernail, so small, yet the light it gave off was so bright, and oh the stars.

Baymax stated that being up this late could be harmful to his body, but Hiro ignored him. For the time being, the stars were all he needed.

They seemed to protect him from everything he had seen. It had been a year since Tadashi had died. He and the team, they had made such a difference in SanFransokyo and now they were traveling sometimes, helping other cities. Just the other day he had saved a family from a burning building.

A family. How much would his life have changed if that had been his brother he had saved from the house fire? Hiro stared into the night sky, gazing into the mystery of the soft stars that shone that night.

"Hey Tadashi, can you see this view?"

The wind whistled around them as they sat on the balloons, the air was calm and it seemed if he just kept on staring into the darkness, something would come, someone would appear. Hiro fell back, allowing himself to relax and stare into the stars. There was something so fantastic about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

/

**My second addition to this group of stories. I have a snowboarder AU that I may be posting tomorrow. I would love to hear your feedback on what you think I should do next****! !**


	3. Morning's Hush

**Based on the poem, 'D****o Not Stand at My Grave and Weep****"****written in 1932 by****Mary Elizabeth Frye****. **

He woke that morning like every other for the past week. His throat was scratchy and dry, face stiff, and the taste of salt lingered as he licked his lips. Hiro kept his eyes shut, pretending it still to be that time between sleep and wake, that place of thoughts and darkness.

Hiro let his steady breathing quiet for a moment as he listened to the hush of the morning's wake. He opened his eyes to see the sun was just barely rising, sending streams of light pouring in his window.

The boy sat up and wrapped his blanket around his body, then walked over to the window. There were no words to describe the experience of being able to watch the sun rising that morning.

Hiro sat by the window staring out until Aunt Cass called up that it was time for breakfast. He ignored her, suddenly attracted to the three birds that flew in circles around and around in no particular order. They circled in front of his window for a minute before taking off and flying towards the sun rising in the east.

He sat there, staring after them for a while. The birds, they seemed to be watching him more so than he was watching them. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then walked back to his bed, laying back down to clear his head.

**Not my favorite. I am deviating for a moment tomorrow to bring you a sweet Baymax one-shot amist the Hamadas. It will be longer than the few posted so far. Have a lovely Wednesday**


	4. New and Improved

**Deviating from my original idea here, but this idea was just begging to be written.**

It had been three years since the creation of Baymax. Hiro was out of the country with the others, helping the world often, but back in SanFransokyo, there was enough Baymaxes to help everyone for a long time.

Recently, Hiro had created a prototype that was more for a portable, athletic healthcare companion. Still in its testing phase, while he was out of the country, he gave one of them to a local hospital to try out with everyday functions as they chose.

One of the workers had a certain patient with a heart condition, causing the patient to be monitored at all times.

"Now Sam, this is a test Baymax-beta. You still need to wear your monitor as well as come back for another appointment in two days, but for now I want to see how it works."

Sam nodded and smiled as the Baymax-beta was slung on a chain around her neck. It rested in the hollow of her neck, right next to her heart.

That day, the Baymax helped her record her statistics as well as made sure that she remembered to take all her medicine with friendly alerts and little reminders. When she went to bed that night, she set the small Baymax on her bedside table so that it could watch over her as she slept.

/

The next day was one of her off days. She didn't have any doctors appointments, no therapy, and she could do whatever she liked with her time. She chose to walk by herself in the park. Jess was busy with work and Daniel was off doing whatever it was that he did.

She got ready, and then strung the tiny Baymax around her throat. It gave a bright chime, notifying the girl that it was operating at full capacity. Sam smiled as she walked out the door of her apartment. For once she wasn't afraid to go outside without someone constantly by her side.

The park was beautiful on this bright and sunny morning. There were a few kids kicking around a soccer ball, but mostly it was mothers walking their strollers and older folks power walking the edges.

She headed down the beaten path to the lake, a route she had almost forgotten through the long surgeries. She was nearly to the picnic tables when suddenly something felt odd. She stopped and froze, suddenly breathing deeper, faster, trying to get as much oxygen as she could in this air.

"I am detecting an elevated level of beats per minute. Are you feeling ok?"

Sam tried to choke out an answer, but then fell to the ground, clutching her chest. As she lay on the ground, the small charm around her neck contacted the emergency alert system via satellite communications, and then slowly began to grow in size, hopping off the chain when it was the size of a small cat.

The Baymax spoke calmly and in a caring manner, he elevated her head and began pressing firmly on her chest in order to keep her heartbeat steady.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

The girl was silent

"I am trying to keep your heartbeat steady, I have contacted the paramedics and they will arrive in 1.32 minutes."

She spoke not a word, but continued to thrash on the ground, unawares of her surroundings.

**I know a cliffhanger. I have been up for nearly 24 hours straight and I know if I try to continue it, I will screw it up in a way I don't want to. Look out for part two tomorrow-**

**Happy birthday to sebastuan who loves Big Hero 6 as much as the rest of us****!****!**


	5. Shared Rooms

**The second half to yesterday's post will be put up tomorrow. I want to do the story justice, so I'm trying to figure out a good ending for all of you. Anyways on with the story.**

It was the second straight week of not sleeping. Tadashi was exhausted. He couldn't just put everything to the side, he wasn't a quitter. The problem was, it was nearing the end of the year, and he didn't have time to study, work on his designs and help around the house all at once.

He fell asleep at his desk after coming in late at around 4:05 am and then at exactly 6:31, he tumbled to the ground as his alarm went off. Hiro yawned from his bed and sat up slowly, watching Tadashi lay half dead on the floor.

"Hey lazy bum, it's morning." Tadashi groaned and fought his way to his feet, nearly falling on the crumbled paper balls overflowing from the small trash can that was now knocked over. Giving a great sigh, he walked over to his side of the room and grabbed what he needed. His first class started at 7:30 so he needed to get going.

As he was walking out of the room, he didn't see Hiro and then from around the corner, he heard the door shut and the lock click. Tadashi ran to the door and pounded on it furiously.

"Listen twerp- I have exactly 10 minutes before I have to leave for school. Get out before I pummel you."

Hiro chose that moment to walk around the corner, a pancake in his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin, and just stare at Tadashi with a blank face.

The bathroom door then cracked open leaving him face to face with a tired aunt Cass who hadn't gotten her coffee yet. Tadashi sighed. He was utterly screwed.

**To all of those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, thank you**. **You don't know how much it means to me. As for now, enjoy and eat some almond tea cookies.**


	6. Snowboarding

****Sorry I forgot to update this yesterday, so here is one that I wrote a couple days ago for one of my friends regarding the snowboard that was in his room.****

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's been eight years since you've been gone. It's been hard, but I've been making you proud! I just got into this awesome nerd school and made these great new friends who I hang out with a lot. Hiro is almost ready to gradate high school, I just wish he would be smarter with his decisions. Don't worry though, I'm watching out for him just like you taught me to.

It's nearing Christmas and the nerd-herd (Fred came up with that name, he really need to change that) was going boarding up in the mountains. Gogo wanted to test her newest self-propelled snowboard design and the gang was really excited. Eventually Gogo wiped out after making too many radical adjustments, causing her to fly down the hill into a huge pile of snow and nearly hitting a dozen trees on the way down, Wasabi never went down a slope harder than the bunny(which is for kids 13 and under) and Fred nearly got arrested after going backwards down the hill with his mascot suit on. After that we were banned from that certain resort. We haven't gone skiing again yet, so my board is still sitting on the wall, but I think next time I'll take Hiro. I think he would really enjoy it.

We miss you. –Tadashi

****I'm thinking of doing a couple more than I planned this weekend, so stay tuned- leave some reviews telling me what I should write next!****


	7. Harmony in Chaos

**This is a little AU suggested by my very dear friend in which Hiro was the one that died in the fire, not Tadashi and Tadashi continues to have very much angst. I present to you an angsty Tadashi.**

"I need to find Callahan."

"Wait, there has to be a better option!" He shouted, voice cracking as Tadashi pulled away from him. "Stop! I have a better solution! My microbots are inside. They can block fire. Let me save him." Tadashi looked unsure, his feet will ready to race into the inferno. "Trust me Tadashi."

Before he could say anything, Hiro dashed past him, tripping him and then bolting through the doors. Tadashi got up, stumbling and cutting himself on the gravel. He ran towards the building.

"HIRO!"

The world went white.

¥•

His body had been too damaged for it to be open casket. It took them 20 minutes to put out the fire, and 3 hours to move all the rubble and remove his body. As the building exploded, the roof caved in and everything fell into a giant heap. They found his body under what was left of the ceiling; broken pieces of metal and wood.

He had been going through the motions up until that point. He went to the lab and worked through the night, long after all the others had left. He came home only for showers and what he couldn't even call a meal. They others, Gogo, Fred, Honey, Wasabi, they tried to talk to him, but he would just shake his head and continue on with calculations.

When he slept, usually on his project board, he would dream of the fire. He would see red, only red. The burning hot flames of death. And then he would hear Hiro's voice. It would be crying out to him. Just like when he was a kid and Hiro got stuck in a tree, or skinned his knee. He knew that cry, it was when he would always comfort him.

He would run blindly towards that voice, but he could see nothing, was he even moving? And then, burning all around him and nothing but burning was felt.

He would wake up in a cold sweat, falling to the ground, only to get back up and with sleep dragging at his soul, he would continue to work, stopping only to use the restroom and other necessities.

The day of the funeral, it was raining. How cliche right? Ater they lowered his casket in the ground, and everyone said kind words about his brother, Tadashi took off. He ran all the way back to the café, knowing the path from the cemetery well, shoving the thoughts that clouded his mind to the back of his head.

The rain completely drenched him, effectively causing him to be distracted from all other thoughts. As he opened the door, the heat was welcome and needed. He walked up he stairs, leaving his shoes on top of the vents to dry and then hanging his jacket on the bathroom door. He walked into his room, eyes trained on his feet and went to sit on his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't. He sat on his bed, wet clothes and all, and put his head in his hands closing his eyes tightly.

A while later, he couldn't tell time at this point, he opened his eyes and looked down at the reflection of himself in the puddle of water formed by his soaked clothes. Sighing, he stood up to retrieve a towel from the bathroom when he slipped on the puddle right in front of his and slammed his little toe against the end of his dresser.

Tadashi swore and kicked the dresser as hard as he could, upsetting everything on top of it, and more than likely ruining the walk as well. This set of another chain of curses and a cup full of pencils scattered all onto the floor, followed by a huge stack of papers and binders, and ended neatly with his alarm crashing to the ground and ringing so obnoxiously loudly.

As it hit the floor, it only infuriated him more. He picked it up and flung it against the wall with all his might, finding a marvelously satisfying feeling as the clock burst against the wall, little metal bits settling down to rest on the floor.

Still filled with anger, Tadashi barely hesitated before throwing whatever was in arms reach at the wall.

Last year's showcase item, a self sustaining plant that gave off twice the amount of oxygen gave a lovely crack.

His nano tech that was still in progress, sitting on his shelf waiting for a spare moment, it burst out of its container so nicely, falling softly to the floor.

The picture frame with his graduation certificate.

A glass of water that had been full before he left.

Trophies left over from his childhood games.

Tadashi let his anger flow as he smashed everything he once thought permanent. He stopped though, a second before releasing when he got to the bowl.

It was one of those bowls you made in elementary school out of the cheap clay; your parents would gush over it and then use it for a keys holder or jewelry or something. Hiro had made it for him about 2 years after their parents had died. Tadashi clutched the object to his chest, falling to his knees, and began to cry.

He hadn't believed any of them. The paramedics, the firefighters, the doctors, his friends, aunt Cass. He didn't want to believe them. He was so angry, and now he couldn't stop crying. Why was he crying when he was angry.

Tadashi was still crying when he heard the familiar inflating sound.

"Hello, I am Baymax-"

"Power down Baymax." His voice as scratchy and raw. He sounded pitiful.

"I am your personal healthcare-"

"Alpha protocol 421 Power down."

"Companion. I heard-"

"ALPHA PROTOCOL 421 SHUT DOWN"

"A sound of-"

"AHHH" Tadashi screamed, throwing the bowl at the robot's head, effectively shattering the bowl and puncturing the robot's vinyl skin in many places.

"Just go back to your charging station." Tadashi choked out, curling up against the wall, chest heaving, tears pouring out even faster now. There was a sound of rubber against rubber, hissing and then it was silent again.

Rain fell down on the café , steady, unending; a perfect harmony in the chaos of this world between here and there.

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for the past few days, I've been writing down all these stories to type up, but it takes time and I have so many other things on my plate. I hope you enjoy this though**!** I think this is my longest chapter in here yet, so I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter.**

**Thanks go to sebastuan who has brought this prompt into my brain in math class when I'm supposed to be studying.**


	8. Diamond Glints on Snow

**I guess I'm back? Continuation of the poem, Do not Stand by my Grave and Weep my M. E. F.**

Hiro had never really seen the snow. The weather in SanFransokyo was moderate, and while it did snow briefly every year or so, there was no time when snow piled up and school was canceled and everyone would rush outside to build a snowman.

The year after Tadashi died, the team had built up a reputation as Big Hero 6. They were the heroes of the century and everyone knew who they were. That was why when an official from up north contacted Hiro and his team if they could come and help their city, they were eager to help.

The team took Fred's family jet to the city, and got there around dinnertime. It was too late to contact the governor who would be taking them to the problem areas, so they settled in the hotel room that was reserved for them. The holiday mood was spent laughing and smiling between all of them, but then the time came to go to sleep.

Hiro deactivated Baymax and then lay in his bed, thinking of the holidays to come and what presents to get his friends and family. His lullaby was the sound of Wasabi muttering in his sleep about Fred screwing up his tools again.

When they woke in the morning, the windows shone with a bright white. Squinting, Hiro stood up and looked out the glass door to where nearly two feet of snow had fallen overnight. He slipped on his shoes quickly and raced out to where the crisp air blew through his hair. He blocked out the sounds of Wasabi shouting about colds and Baymax inflating, saying that it was too cold to go outside without a jacket, and just breathed.

The sun began to peek out of the morning clouds and suddenly this world of white began to glow- no, to radiate diamonds. Every single snowflake sparkled, giving off the appearance that they had somehow absorbed the sun. Hiro could only think to laugh in the awe of it all.

He continued to laugh and laugh, the sorrow of Tadashi not being able to be here for Christmas melting away, and suddenly he was here, laughing with Hiro. Hiro laughed until tears were streaming from his eyes, but this time not from sadness. From memories that suddenly resurfaced and took over all emotions.

His laughter died down and he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. Tadashi was here, in this snow that sparkled like diamonds, in the air that bit fiercely, but in a way that seemed more clear than it had ever been before. He walked back in the room, feeling not in the slightest cold, and all he could do was smile.


End file.
